


[Art] Our Hearts Tied Together With a Golden Thread of Hope

by xiahuozi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiahuozi/pseuds/xiahuozi
Summary: Marooned on a mysterious, verdant planet beyond any hope of rescue, Obi-Wan Kenobi and the clone troopers in his company must come to terms with their newly secluded existence, forcibly removed from the war that has defined their lives for so long. They will face challenges on their new path, but will soon discover that the opportunities for bright futures filled with freedom, peace, and love are far greater than any gift their previous lives would have bestowed.With this divergence, there is some mercy granted. On this path, lifetimes of service are rewarded with more than slavery and genocide. In this timeline, the rising tide of darkness will find fewer victims to drown. Some, though all too few, will be granted refuge from the storm.This time the rest of the galaxy can rise or fall on its own merits.





	[Art] Our Hearts Tied Together With a Golden Thread of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickyTricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Hearts Tied Together With a Golden Thread of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589570) by [TrickyTricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/pseuds/TrickyTricky). 




End file.
